Alyx1373's Prayer Warriors The Evil God COMMENTARY
by Alyx1373
Summary: Meet the infamous Tommy Brown: Troll. Meet the not so famous rag tag team of wittiness: Alyx, Mimi, and Whitney. This is our commentary on the horrible monstrosity that wittle Tommy Brown brought into the world and internet. Now rated T
1. Chapter 1

****Hi everyone, if you don't want to be offended stop NOW! This fanfic the I'm writing a commentary to is the worst story EVER. Trust the Christian writing this.****

****Now for a quick introduction. Hi reader, I'm Alyx. I'm the sarcastic, witty one.****My name is Mimi. I'm pretty... Ferocious, fierce, evil (or so my brother and friends insist). __I'm Whitney, and I like sugar.__****That wasn't what the quick intro was supposed to be.****__I was being funny...__****You failed.****__Ok, I like to know the real facts. I hate those who insist that things that are not facts are true. Yet I still am really religious due to personal experience. That's how I'm confident Christianity is totally the way to go, but I have a sense of tolerance.__****Anyway, on with the story that we are proud to say we don't own.****

Believer in Christ: Hello Jesus!

Jesus: Hello my son. ****This means either Tommy has skitzo or he has an imaginary dad named Jesus. Or a real dad named Jesus... ****Though I doubt anyone would want to be associated with this...****Or an imaginary friend that's supposed to be Jesus. Or he's seeing things...****

Believer in Christ: Am I saved by writing this story. _**_**No!**_**_

Jesus: Yes my son. ****His imaginary dad's gonna save him for writing this monstrosity?****

Believer in Christ: Good. Now should I go hunt down those Satanists.

Jesus: Yes my son. ****Is that all his imaginary dad can say?****__Remember, he said "Hello my son." at the begining. But the "my son" thing is pretty repeatitive.__****Maybe ending sentences in "my son" is his imaginary dad's thing. Like Yoda saying things backwards.****Yes, but this is just really lame.****Yep.****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible, God does. I will not feel sorry for using Percy Jackson Actually, I think Rick Riordian deserves a written apology. as it is evil ****Yeah, I forgot that stories where the protagonist fight evil are SO evil! Riiight...**** and should not have a disclaimer. __Don't worry reader, he doesn't own it. Neither do we.__

****Being Together The Army Just so we're clear, that wasn't me. I would say The Army Being Together. What is he, a Yoda wannabe? ****_I also didn't put the Bible quotes that usually don't relate to the story._

_Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs __16:18_

I am Jerry and I am a prayer warrior. ****I'm Alyx and I'm a sarcastic, sassy female.****I'm Mimi and I really hate you. __I'm Whitney, I'm smarter than you. Ha. __I am a servent of the lord and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend prostatute*. __Funny, that was never mentioned in the books...__She has sex with other people just to get Satanic money. ****And in other news, religions now have their own forms of currency.****And in other other news, we all know what prostatutes are!

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians,**Because she's a prostatute, he has to get an army together... What?**__Guys, I think he's talking about Percy supposedly___**Held this back for a while but: taking over the "land"**_****The land *snickers* what is this, a fairy-tale?****He does act like he's some sort of king... Probably because he is king. Of the idiots...so that we can defeat the servents of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind. __1. I was right.__** We were picking at him for phrasing it wrong. It explains that Annabeth is a prostatute in his own little word then immediatlt says "That means that I have to get an army..." **__Whatever. 2. Can't defeat something that isn't real smart one.__

_Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? even so will I do likewise. – Deuteronomy __12:30_

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. I and her are not dating, if you Satanic scum think that there is something Satanic going on. ****So dating's Santanic...******__**We're probably gonna be so dead.**__**We are dating, __He just said "I and her" which should be She and I, "are not dating..."__but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing.

"Yes ****If you think about this conversation it goes "Hi!" "Yes." the typical response is hi back, ya know.**** Jerry, how are you. __The correct puncuntuation is a question mark... Just saying...__Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" ****She means "Hi Jerry, how are you? Killed anyone just over their beliefs like Hitler?" I picture her on a sugar high.****she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis, which is about the the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in.

_He that answereth a matter before he heareth it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs __18:13_

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus, _Aphrodite? 'Cause Venus was Roman._ who were sex gods,_ The sky and love and beuaty, dude!_ which is against the Ten commandments. **The missing 11th commandment: Thou shall not magically create sex gods. **Who aren't really sex gods.

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" I asked her.**Seemed more like a statement to me..**. I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army.Anyone else get an odd sense af deja vu? Cause we already knew what the army was for... This is America which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, athesit, hindu, muslims, buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation._Correction. This nation was kinda pre-founded by Protestants. Christians who were not Catholic. It didn't become America until later, after the Revolutionary War. Then long story short, first amendment says that we have freedom of religion among other things. Meaning you can be whatever religion here._ We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. So let me get this straight. If they do what you want, they get turned into slaves? Yeah, that'll get people to convert because it makes SO much more sense then showing them the love and compassion of our Lord. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. **But you just said they would be slaves if they decide to be Christians, so wouldn't they believe then? Otherwise, why the heck would they convert?** If they still did not believe, we would burn then, **see Mimi's coment. Another Paradox: if you convert, you will be turned into a slave, if after you're turned into a slave, you convert (after converting turned you into a slave) you're freed. But if after being turned into a slave (for converting into a Christian) you don't convert to Christianity, you're burned... **_That's what I got too. _Too bad Google translate doesn't come with Moron as a language. just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. _1. They just converted and became slaves because of it. Even if he meant something other than what he put, there are other religions. 2. Jesus is God's son. Not God himself. Maybe he's thinking 'The father, the son, and the holy ghost,' but he should say God._"I want to bring Glory to God" Because we all know murder isn't a sin! Jerry, you fail.

_Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah __13:18_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find a ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them" she told me. She had a her hair tied back so that it would not get in her _***laugh while picturing her hair getting stucked into her shoulder***_ and not look like a Satanic hooker*. *flips hair that's down* What does HAIR have to do with anything in the Bible? Hair ties weren't around with Adam and Eve. Did Eve panic because she had her hair down? Didn't think so. She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself to look at it. **More like boy. Legs is plural, so unless that's a typo and she only has one leg... And where in the Bible does it say that seeing any of someone's leg is a sin? Couldn't she wear jeans if they were THAT concerned?**

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform Satanic killings. _That is no where in Greek mythology! _Were they killing *cracks up* in the buff?_** *Laugh hysterically***_

_Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus__18:19_

_But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy __18:20_

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. _Facepalm. That's all I can say. Once again, if something isn't real, it's pretty hard to fight it._ He had big Satanic horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist. **Dude, he's part GOAT! Hence Satyr. What did you expect?**

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am servent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods. They are better then God and Jesus" Since when does Grover worship Pan? I don't remember that. I also don't recall him EVER worshipping Satan... _Don't worry, he didn't. This was awkwardly OOC._

_He that sacrificeth unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus __22:20_

So to defeat this Satanic scum, **dont insult Grover! You obviously had a lot of wax in your ears when he was talking *rolls eyes* **me, Mary and one of her Christian friends _always using bad grammar to put yourself first, huh Jerry? _that was there, her name was Ruth, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, _See comment a few paragraphs ago _ to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other then his guts and his brains, was left. No even his bones remained. _**Ewww! **__He will be missed... _**All that because they couldn't clean their ears... **And were too stupid to think twice... Why guts and brains left? **Only you would ask that!**

_And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus __10:12_

So we brought glory to God. _How? _We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. _That's so Old Testiment of you!_ Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Why do they always tell us what they read? Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the **Phonix?** Prayer Warriors. **Darn. Just when I thought the story might get better.**

_Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah __13:16_

Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn_ I am reminded of something someone wrote at school "me don't know no grammar"_ to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. **You can't threaten people into Christians. **May all that read this be save. _Me don't know no grammar!_

Jesus: You done me well son. No, no he hasn't. **That's SO his imaginary dad!**

Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord _haha! Alyx was wrong, he's hallucinating! _ for giving me live and allow me to write this._ Still reminded of it!_ Amen.

**Thank you reader for bearing with us as we take on this troll. And thank you God for finally letting that activation Email get to me. Everytime it wouldn't go through. And for giving me enough courage to tell this person how messed up they are and maybe eventually stop them from pushing people away so good Christians can convert them.**

**I got a bit carried away. Anyway, I'd also like to thank everyone else who's written one of these, complete or not, and my brain for thinking of the comments.**

You still are getting carried away.

As always, Me, **Myself, **_and I_

**Aka **MeBeMe, **Alyx1373, **_and I heart ?_

_Aka _Mimi, **Alyx, **_and Whitney._

***=changed cuss word cause I'm that much of a goody two shoes! Sorry for any misspelled word on our part, I'm the one typing and I'm a terrible speller! Hopefully there's no Thomas Brown epic fails!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2:**

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return. **Wow you think alot of yourself! Never fear though, so 'has' The Sassy One, **The Fierce One,  _and The Smart One!_

Christ Himself: Yes you have. _Still hallucinating I see... _You have been blessed.Some blessings are curses. Look at Ella Enchanted. I'm going to guess it was the gift of bravery, cause it takes some guts to post something this stupid.

Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons.** I think Sam and Dean are already on that (anyone seen Supernatural?)**

Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan.** I wish I could've gotten on that list! But I hadn't heard of this when this was published.**

Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden!

Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord **Voldemort?**Satan! **Everytime...**

Believer in Christ: May all these wevil _that's an insect _ones burn in hell! Amen.

Christ Himself: Bless my son.

Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

**Defeating the Prostatute*!**

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those flithly atheist! Amen and amen! -Not Whitney I know that this is a speech by Tom and the chances of it saving you are very low._

_If the preist's daughter defiled herself by becoming a prostatute, she disgrace her father; she must be burned in the fire.. -Leviticus 21:9_ _So that was me, sorta. I put the NIV verse because I do NOT like the 'W' word and it's basically a modern translation. Once again though, how Old Testiment of you._

And we met to plan a attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ **who are we talking about? Not any PJO characters. I can send you some Qtips fir your ears if you want...** (fear all you athiest, jewish,_ Jesus was a Jew you know..._ muslim, buddhist and all others that defy this great God that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history,_ history means past..._ where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast. Someone's boob job went wrong. You will all be punish, _me dont know no grammar _all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. This is God`s world! And you athiest must convert, pray for all your wrong doings, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen **oh gosh that was a long rant! I am reminded of a book my brother has, Darth Paper Strikes Back, in it a kid's talking about a preacher that seemed nice but suddenly went psycho and started yelling about how he's going to Hell.**).

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. Still need Google translate.We brought hundred of our most faithful servents to come along to see such Godful work! It's a sad day when murder is considered a good thing.

"All hail Stan" _**who? *laugh***_they yelled. "We will serve the devil. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tourn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. **Don't ****you just love copy-paste?** We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD!"_ Can't kill what's dead._ I was so dishearten by this commentMore like chant from unknow narrators refered to as "they"** Maybe it's the two creepy guys from Phineas and Ferb...**that I want to rip the mans head of and fed it to the dog. That's violent, even for me!

"Behold the greatest servent of the lord** but not really!**" **still thinking a lot of yourself I see.** I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. _Probably because they are people, just demigods. _"I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ". **Because we all know how much Jesus loved when people were killed!** _Tom and Jerry need to read Luke 10:25-37_

"On behalf of our Satanic god Zeus, God of Prostatutes*, _Zeus was the GREEK god of the sky! _we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding_**?**_ hair!**_ the worst threat ever: cutting your hair!_** Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. _You cut off her hair... And her head fell off? As many hair cut and styles as I've had, my head's never rolled off._ As the began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried.** Tell that to the cemetery!** We left people to guard the bodies, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them. **Is he talking about possessing them, or literally crawling INTO someone's body? GROSS!**

_The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters _followers, Artemis was a virgin_kill holy lambs _you just said in the last chapter that you killed a sheep to honor God! _to the god of prostatutes*. **Yeah right!** And it made me sick!

"You must all be punish" I yelled to the sinners, _does he even realize killing is a sin? _the filth of the Godful world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! **Please explain to me why everything ends with multiple Amens? **"You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age** Wait. The only truth that must be offered. Everything else can be a lie? Lying is a SIN!**) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, **Jesus wasn't wrathful. You clearly only read the old testimant, which was far darker. Where as the New Testiment showed the kindness of Jesus**who is the one and only true God! **Then there's, you know, God himself **Amen. Commit!"

"We will never bowed down to your Godful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2, THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian servents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished" said Annabeth, Zeus most famous prostatute! _How OOC and factually wrong of her! _**He probably still needs those Q-tips.**

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Dogful Bow Wow. Woof woof! and Christian like **like, totally!** world!

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. Our way is much better" she screamed.Funny I don't noramally scream after laughing...

"But at least our way works! Amen" **haha he just basically said "You're right, but..." **I said to the Satanic and filthful prostatute*. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and filthful road, where I got an axe Deodorant? and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of Godful worms Behold! The Holy worms! eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive. _**I think I may puke!**_

THE PROSTATUTE* _She wasn't a prostatute! _WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN! **Again with the multiple Amens?**

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. None of which were the ones that told of his love for everyone. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, for that will make us look bad. **Notice how it says "that will make us look bad." not "that is a sin and wrong."**We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die! _Love thy neighbor... _Amen.

PS: Priest do not have sex, **tell that to their children. **so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people! _Either he just said people obey the church, or the church obeys people. Both of which are impossible._

_̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡._l **What's with the symbols? **We may never know... **Look! This computer turned them into a house with palm trees! And fanfiction turned it to boxes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Believer in Christ: Who will burn in hell? _**You will!**_

Jesus Christ: Anyone that curse ye profits such as you. **That wasn't what we said at ALL! Curse you, Tom and Jerry! Not the cartoon characters either! You are false prophets!**

Believer in Christ: Yes, and this includes lazorboy96, JzeHampen, G.J. Forever and PorschePower911. You will burn in hell for mocking me. Shesh, I'm dead!

Jesus Christ: I will make sure that this comes true. Amen. _Mimi, chill. Hallucinations can't do anything._

We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. =Isaiah 64:6

A good new aroused to us today with death of the Satan being Osama Bin Laden. His death brought joy to all those that followed our ways. **And pretty much everyone else. **Mass murderers like him should never have been allowed to be born at all. His mother should have killed him at birth. _There is literally NO WAY she could've known that!_

And we prayed that God will destroy all other Muslims for they are evil and must be ridden off, along with all the nonbelievers and sex addicts. God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative **_haha_** will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work across the holy earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent and Precedent George Bush for leading this fight against evil. Not to offend anyway, but it makes more sense for Bush or Chaney to be the anti-Christ. **That's what we said.**

And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. =Exodus 32:35

And me and my girlfriend Mary, who is named after the Virgin Mary, who is also a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. **1 Deja Vu! 2 "our room"? *raises eyebrows* **Our gave her a private lesson on the third book of John. Although it short, _and me don't know no grammar,_ it has many valued lessons **I really cant find any lessons in that chapter... **such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of the church. We shall not allow people like these to mislead us ever again.

I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. =3 John 10

And then went into main hall and Percy Jackson was there. He stood very tall looking down at us like David and Goliath, Both? He must've been taller than a skyscraper! when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel (If do not support Israel then stop reading thing for you will go to hell anyway). Israel_ is full of Muslims and Jews... Sooo..._

"Convert to the false Gods of the Greek and to the unknown God foretold in the Holy Bible, in the book of Acts," he yielded. _**Whaaaat?**_

"You have made a deeply mistake by taking me on heathen. Now you will be published Percy already was published a long time ago. I wish this story hadn't been. by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where you will be whipped for ever by Satan for being fooled by him in the first place for he is evil and God is the great eternal thing ever. The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the good of Israel, the God of the Bible, and the father of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. All the gods of Greek _it's either Greek gods or gods of Greece._ are actually the devil, **Along with nearly everyone else... **Lord Satan, in disguise. It is you that has been is not too late for you to repent and follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay for your sins as well. We are all sinners. So repent and you will be saved. **You're going to Hell where you will be tortured! ~:( But say this and everything will be fine :) bipolar much?**All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy atheists! Amen and amen! _This is all you have to say," I told a bald speech. I hope you go bald one day and are all alone with only a toy cat named either Mary Sue or Gary Stu.

"No I will never. I will always fool you** Ehh?** by worshiping a false _it's another oxymoron: I believe in what I don't believe in._ set of gods, Zeus the illegitimate* king, _Is he saying Zeus was the set of gods, or was that just me?_ and will secret preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Percy Jackson said.

This gave me no choose but to charge at Percy Jackson kill, My mom used to tell me I always had a choice as to how I delt with a problem. You were probably too stupid to listen if your mom said that to you. **Or he needed Q-tips then too. More than likely, he missunderheard Percy, too. **but he got away in a cloud of smoke cause by witchery._** Yay!**_ And it was then that I realised something. That you really stink at writing and write like Ebony only worse? There was a traitor and I was my task to find this tractor out. **He suddenly knew just like *snaps* that? Whoa... He is crazy! **_Was the traitor a tractor? That would be the most intrusting part so far._

But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrayest thou the Son of man with a kiss? =Luke 22:48

And so I told the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and Saviour. **Mistake #UNO this makes the traitor/tractor say "act fast! He's onto me!" of course...** I wanted to find a way to find the traitor but it was no good. So I went to bed very scared. He needs to be afraid... Be very afraid. Not of the tractor, but of the haters. I had to find the traitor. Amen.

Believer in Christ: You are all traitors _I can't be a traitor. I was never with you, always against you and your twisted version of Christianity._ for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven. _He only has one son hence "his one and only begotten son"_

Jesus Christ: Yes you are right, they are traitors and they will get a traitor punishment. _**Oooo**_ They will be sent to the lowest parts of hell, where it is the hottest. It will be heat that will kill them. _So I'll die, go to Hell, then... Die again? What the heck? _Amen and amen.


	4. Chapter 4

How dare you mock me? If you don't want to be mocked, don't give us something to mock. Do you realise that if you do not follow the true path of Christ **By going against everything he teaches?** you will burn in gell! **I need some hair gel, my hair is Cra-zee** Repent now and you will be saved!

Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life and only a few find it. =Matthew7:13-14

The passage I have just read_ more like copy-pasted from an online Bible._ is from the gospel of Matthew and tells us that most people will burn in hell, but a few true followers will cherish the treasures of heaven. _My interpretation was that it's easier to go the wrong way because there are lots of ways to be bad, but that if you are a good Christian and try to be more Christ-like, you'll go to heaven. _ I am only doing my job in warning those of the flames of hell that awaits them. As for Percy Jackson, is corrupting the minds of young innocent children _or preparing them for their Greek mythology course in school. Or entertaining them._ as the satanic works of Harry Potter, **Raise your hand if you think his hero's Jack Chick! **_***Raises hand* **_where witches and wizards are allowed to still exist._ Ever heard of the genre "fiction" _ The church made sure things such as this would go away, but it seems as if it has returned. _No comment. See above._ I am only protecting you for your own good. Unless you're stupid, you don't take the work of fiction seriously. I think I just proved my point that he's really dumb. Again. The Greek gods are just as bad as the satanic religions of today, where Buddhist priest with their false profits kill innocent people in aeroplane crashes. _Buddhist aren't violent at all! That's one of their rules. Maybe you could actually learn some good traits from them!_ He'd be to stupid to understand. _Yeah, he also doesn't get that there are more than two or three religions._

And so my friend asked me what types of music is the most evil. **First, what did that have to do with ANYTHING. You think Buddhist are evil, so your friends ask you what music is most evil. Second, I'm going to guess you say rock in all forms "for it is the devil's music. Third, I'm posting song lyrics through this chapter **And I told them most music was evil. **Just might be Paranoid/I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split/Can someone stop the noise/ I don't know what it is but I just don't fit** But there were a few musicians for so called protectors of their ways.

"Nirvana is the most evil band ever to walk the earth. Not only did they name after a satanic way of thought, **Nirvana synonyms: Heaven. look it up! **but they cause the death of many innocent people, due to the suicide of the coward Jurk Cobain. I hate jurky, but you just made me hungry!Their music is too loud, **We will never be/ Never be/Anything but loud **and they have evil Lyric such as 'God is gay' (God and Jesus Christ, my lord and savoury, Savory... You just made me want food again! please forgive me for what I have just said. Please don't send me to hell I think he should do it :D). This is offensive to God and his eternal Son. Kurt Cobain only realised that he was being controlled by Satan at the last moment, so he killed himself. But because that was a sin, and cause millions of children to do the same thing, he is burning for eternality in hell. Do not one of the you listen to such evilness," **Can't promise that... Sometimes my dad's favorite music video channel plays their music...** I told them.

"I will never listen to them ever again," said Ethan Nakamura, once a follower of Satan, now a reformer, _Funny, last week in History, didn't it have a chapter called "The Reformers" that discussed people that wanted equal rights? _**Yeah. **repenting his sins, and now he will be going heaven. This is what happens when you repent. You will go to heaven. Why would anyone reject something like this? _Let me tell you a story; once there was a guy that called someone's favorite book series evil, insulted loads of people, and tried to force people to convert to Christianity, a religion that was supposed to be one of love. The guy wasn't loving at all, but claimed to be a good Christian. The someone thought to themselves,'Although I've thought of being a Christian, apparently the good ones show hate, so what does that say about the bad ones? No, I won't let him win." and didn't convert. The end._

"Yes, and now another musicians that are bad is Green Day. **Hey! They're good!** They rejected Precedent George Bush **So did we.** and support the evil Obama, the antichrist. **ROFLSHMBIATFO rolling on the floor laughing so hard my butt is about to fall off! How do you sleep at night/How do you walk with your head held high/Dear Mr. President/You'd never take a walk with me/Would you? That song came out while Bush was in office. Just saying... **And they rejected the holy war in the middle, which resulted in the death of Osama Bin Laden,that statement reeks of stupidity._ Bush was actually one of the reasons we couldn't catch him._ one of the Satan's main servents, now binging **Why not Google?** in hell. And the reject Christ and called America an idiot. **Don't want to be an American Idiot/One nation controlled by the media/Information age of hysteria/ It's calling out to Idiot America **Surely these beasts deserves to go to the depths of hel," I told them. _Poor Tom the overly Patriotic Republican... _They were all amazed at my wisdom. _**We're not! **_Mary looked at me admirable. How stupid is she? Still I was uncomfortable, for their was a traitor out there, waiting to kill me, I can help them! and killing is bad, **Good job, Captain Obvious. **and is a sin against lord Jesus Christ._ For once, he's right about something religion related!_ Killing a Christian is a sin. _And he just killed my hope. It's a sin to kill anyone._

Now therefore, behold, the LORD hath put a lying spirit in the mouth of all the false prophets, and the LORD hath spoken evil concerning thee. =1 Kings 22:23

And Thalia Grace came and repented in the main hall crying that she would not want to follow the ways of Satan. _How OOC of her! _However, I did saw Anyone else picture him sawing down a tree while mechnically giggling? beyond her disgusting lies and _**Realized how bad your writing was?**_ stabbed her in her heart. _**Awww! **_And she died. **And he was still Captain Obvious. **If she was telling the truth she would die a Christians death,_ "killing is bad and a sin against lord Jesus. Killing a Christian is a sin"_ if she was lying, she would be burning the flames of the eternal hell. **And so will you. And you won't have Google. Just Bing.**

And then we practice the ways of sword, for we knew the time was soon coming where the final battle between us and the evil followers of Satan, Percy Jackson as their leader, would come and kill us all, _**Yay! **_and we had to all be prepared incase this would happen, as if it did happen, we would all be dead and no one would be there to battle the eternal God and his only holey begotten son, lord and savior, Jesus Chris of Narrative, _Did he just say he's fighting... God? _and all hope would be lost for all eternal,**All hope for a twisted version of Christianity you and your crew believe in, that is.** unless the traitor got to us first, _**Hopefully! **_ then in which we would still be dead and the message of Jesus Christ, protector of all, would not be teach to all people of this holy earth, but instead full trapped to the ways of the evil lord Stan, I picture a dorky looking guy in business casual cackling. for he will kill everyone on this earth, and killing is morally wrong, unless it is defending the faith.** Facepalm! Killing is wrong anyway! Make s'mores not wars!**

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of Percy Jackson….

"We must invade tonight **Tonight, Tonight/There's a party on the rooftop/ top of the world** the glory of Zues, the false _Why does everyone insist on believing in something they believe is fake? It literally makes no sense! _god of Satran. We must get rid of all the prayer warriors_**Yay!**_ and turn the temple for their God, and lord and saviour Jedi **Funny, the weekend we did this I saw Star Wars in 3D **Christ to a false god temple," he said.

"Yes," said his slaves Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo You repeated their names, stupid. **Now Mimi, maybe they're clones.** and Grover Underwood. _"And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other then his guts and his brains, was left. Not even his bones remained." _Maybe they puked him up... **_Only you! _**"We will do the biddings of Satan disguised as Satan." **Once again, thanks Captain Obvious!**

To be continued…..

See, people can be saved. All they have to do is admit to being a sinner, repent and become a true Christ, **And then Jerry accuses you of lying and stabs you. **and not a false one, like the Church of England, who will burn in hell for their sins. _Facepalm _Devoicing is a sin, and will be punished by being thrown into the flames of hell. Aman. **And Amen? And Amen? And Amen?**


End file.
